Dangerous Knowledge
by Drop of Silence
Summary: With Sakura being the only key to stop the upcoming war, Gaara has to gain her trust to get that information. Now, she was a matter he had to worry about, but will he be man enough to accept it? What is it exactly that has their head spinning?
1. Was Named Prologue

**Dangerous Knowledge**

**Summary: **With Sakura being the only key to stop the upcoming war, Gaara has to gain her trust to get that information. Now, she was a matter he had to worry about, but will he be man enough to accept it? What is it exactly that has their head spinning?

**A/N: Okidoki, I'm gonna be introducing to you my very first GaaSaku Fic! Hope you enjoy, following chapters wouldn't be this short, this **_**is **_**just a Prologue.**

**Chapter One: **_Was Named Prologue_

**Prologue**

Gaara sat pensive in his office chair that morning. Back turned to the door, vacantly gazing off to the distance from his window. He had an unusual slouch with the way he sat today. Instead of the back-rigid kind of posture, he slumped against the far right corner of his chair with his chin poised on his thumb while his two fingers massaged his temple. His left hand had an awry grip on the armrest and from the way he leaned against the back rest, his rump sat on the edge of his seat.

He never sat like that in almost _all_ his life. Starting to sit like that wasn't a random choice of right... he supposed he had all the right to be at ease when it came to remembering what exactly happened last night. He just remembered being dragged into Suna's Karaoke bar, too drunk to really notice who exactly brought him there when he should have been at the inter-conference meeting held between Iwagakure and Sunagakure. If he was to make an apology letter to the Iwakage, he had to remember what happened last night.

He just remembered sloshing down another round of sake before everything else was just a black patch into his memory. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of a slight disturbance behind him... it sounded like paper rustling and hasty fingers fumbling for something. From the presence of her chakra, she had the right to be there... but of course, if she was called.

Not particularly in the mood to ask what she was doing in his office without his permission, especially when he was stressing his way back to hacking into his brain in hopes of what had happened the night before, he lazily twirled his chair to face her with a steady beat easily emphasizing his controlled patience

"K-k-k," stuttered Sakura, her face utterly flushed with a blanch sheet, before her quivering lips pulled back into an almost forced smile that was too broad for his taste, "_Kazekage-sama!_" she articulated with an annoying edge of crooning.

Silence cloaked his office within an instance, smothering the kunoichi before him until she nearly suffocated from the tension. Now why was she tense? This he knew little of

"Yes?" he asked monotonously, steely jade eyes watching her intently, unaware that she her soul was being driven back a hundred yards away from him as a red smack slammed her face

"I was just—just," she continued stuttering, clearly she got the idea that the Kazekage prefered to be alone this morning, but she just _needed_ to find it before anyone else did. Oh, why oh why did she have to make a last minute report in the morning when she should have thought of—

"Just what?" asked Gaara

Then she eased her face with a beam, palming the piles of paper with awkward movements as her hands began sliding up and down the pile's sides, "I was just _arranging_ you paperworks"

Gaara raised an eyebrow

"Because... I just wanted to make sure you're... _alright_... I always do this to the Hokage," explained Sakura, "and _man_ does she love it! she'd always go 'you're too kind Sakura why don't you..." her voice faded away when she blinked at Gaara, slightly aware that he wasn't clearly interested in whatever it was she was babbling about.

Gaara blinked

Avoiding eye contact, Sakura reluctantly tore away from his desk, clasping her hands behind her back, "well then," she said hastily, "I guess I gotta go now"

The door slammed shut in her wake, leaving a rather befuddled Kazekage in his seat. He sighed before reaching out for a random paper from the pile, he never liked going top to bottom, that would mean scaling the paperworks from ranked A to S missions, the more erratic the next paperwork, the more he stayed on task.

Trying his best to avoid the left pile for today—which was based on the upcoming war between Iwa and Kumo against Konoha and Suna—he plucked one stray page from the right pile and smoothly slid it out, flapping it once to straighten it, his eyebrow quirked in interest.

_**Haruno Sakura  
A-Class Mission  
Objective:  
Kazekage's Temporary Assistant;  
Representative of Hokage**_

_**Mission Report One**_

_**Tourist District**__**: 0700**__  
Checked in nearby Inn named The Golden Sand to freshen up from long journey _

_**Kazekage Tower**__**: 0715**__  
__Helped fix some files based on politics and medical forum. Assisted Kazekage-sama in meeting conferences, shared Hokage's respective opinions. Iwagakure representative proposes conference meeting with Kazekage at 2200 hours_

_**Suna Medical Hospital**__**: 0800**__  
__Kazekage's request to train all medic-nins in hospital to familiarize themselves with the foreign poisons from Cloud and Stone Country to prepare for coming war and devise antidote just in case. Took list of poisons and began making antidotes_

_**1200**__  
__Finished creating antidotes and shared information with fellow medics_

_**1500**__  
__Healed a Suna Chuunin serving as a messenger from Stone to Sand. Affected by poison, healed immediately, meeting conference with Hidden Village of Stone is cancelled—chances of war breaking out is very likely._

_**2000**__  
Finished healing, solved poison and created antidote for last hundred hours and reported to Kazekage_

_**Kazekage Tower**__**: 2100**__  
Reported to Kazekage, reminds him of meeting. Tries to help him relax, I decide to bring him to Karaoke to loosen up._

"Oh yes, Kazekage-sama I remember—"

It wasn't long before the paper he was reading blatantly slipped off his grip in an upward motion. He blinked, clearly not liking with what happened. He darted his eye to the intruder of the room, and once again it was Sakura, this time with her face flushing a furious red, crushing her _mission report_ to her chest before him.

"What is it this time?" he grounded out as subtly as he could, but from the way she shivered, he didn't need his conscience telling him that he failed miserably

"There'samessageforyoufromtheHokage!" with that she bolted out of his office once again slamming the door shut. A sheet of paper daintily swayed towards his desk as it fell at an unhurried pace. His _brows_ knitted together in slight exasperation, clearly confused with what the pinkette's problem was.

With a sigh he decided to read the fallen paper on his desk

Sakura on the otherhand leaned against the wall to the left of the door, pressing the back of her head with her mission report crumpled dearly to her chest. She was pale, she was sweating, she was _hyperventilating_. She had never been this tense when away from battle, but all she could hope for was that she made it just in time... when clearly she was dreading that he happened to have read it.

Tentatively tearing the sheet of paper against her chest, she smoothened out the crumples and ran a finger on the last line... the one she recently wrote this morning.

_**Kazekage's Apartment**__**: 0600**__  
__Woke up naked beside an equally naked Kazekage_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Throws the Curse of Knowledge

**A/N: After this, the excitement starts on the next chap where everything else will start falling in place. Unlike Forbidden Heritage, this story is on a free style plot line but will still be curving on the story arc.**

**Chapter Two: **_Throws In The Curse of Knowledge_

**Start**

_Kazekage-sama,_

_According from Iwa messengers, the Iwakage is truly offended by your absence. Their plans of negotiating with the Kumokage continues and has given hope of creating an alliance with our village. Unless you were avoiding an assassination attempt, your actions has put both our statused in jeopardy. You are given three days to deliver an apology letter explaining your absence, and I'm expecting a brilliant excuse in your letter._

_I'm sure that Sakura was with your for seventy percent of your time, I wish she may be of your help. Until then, time is ticking away._

_Please do hurry_

_Hokage_

With a flick of his wrist, the note smoothly slid on to the surface of his desk, leaving him with another ounce of stress to worry about. He rubbed the hand massaging his temples over his face until he calmed down by sealing his lips with his palm. He glared into the empty corner of his office.

If he wasn't trying to refrain from blood lust, he has his outlet. If Icha Icha was for Kakashi, Blood for Anko and Ramen for Naruto, Killing is for Gaara... but that was long ago when he was aiming for the title of Kazekage. And now that he was occupying that position, he could do nothing more but be set a good example for his village. Besides, Naruto enlightened him with how valuable a person's life was, and as he promise to his brother, Kankuro, he was to protect his people... not kill them.

Gaara grunted in pressure, screwing his eyes shut as he dug into the roots of his burgundy locks. He didn't want to swipe his desk clean out of fury... that would mean cleaning up after his mess... and that would reveal how stressed he was. He was a strong Kazekage that remains imperturbable by whatever came his way, he set that façade and was hellbent on keeping it that way.

Hacking into his nerves, he summoned the tension from every fibre of his body with the help of a deepened breath and sighed heavily while leaning back... once again chafing his face with both hands. He palmed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. Moist stung his dry hands and felt pathetic for crying over such matter.

Protecting people meant maintaining peace. It was his role to keep his people safe... so why is their village approaching such war? Enemies of Konoha were very dangerous and would gather as much force to challenge Leaf's. Blood, death, manslaughter, gore, and ruthless intent all wrapped up to one theme... war.

He leaned over, holding his face in his hands with his elbows propped against his knees. Staring deeply at his desk, his gaze drifted to notice its glass surface reflect the door. Shadows escaped from the small gap set between it and the floor... and supposed it was Sakura.

He blinked away from her, too anxious about the upcoming war to care about that kunoichi. It wasn't like he didn't like her or anything, but it was simply because he had other matters— more important matters to worry about. What exactly led him to this state?

It was his absence during the meeting...

All he had to do was remember what happened last night. He took another deep sigh and lean against his seat. He could forge a reason... but it wasn't like him. He told the truth. Harshly. Then he remembered something, glancing over the Hokage's note one line stood out from the rest.

_I'm sure that Sakura was with your for seventy percent of your time, I wish she may be of your help._

That settles it. He rose from his seat.

He had to care about the kunoichi. He walked towards the door.

She was a matter he had to worry about. He exited his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Kazekage Tower  
0830**_

Sakura had not moved an inch from where she last sought refuge in. Though now, she was vacantly staring at the blank wall. Her back slid against the wall when her knees gave out from a magnitude of anxiety, until finally, her rear met the ground. With her mission report barely held tightly with her left hand, she unconsciously revealed its contents to unseen eyes.

To be honest, she also didn't remember what happened last night... it was just the obvious evidences that hinted in the likely possibility. She wasn't a morning person, so she was virtually dead to the world that time. She turned to her right side, cuddling against comfortable warmth to eliminate the cool morning air that bled into the room. Her head rose and fell from the pattern of her smooth pillow. When she decided to wrap this pillow with her legs, she was too groggy to recognize that unruly pole standing under the blankets.

So when her leg slid against that, and the fleshy column harshly brushed against her knee, pausing to pry her eyes wide open a steady draft relentlessly blew down her hair and on to her face; a fleshy, tan, chiseled and _perfect _surface propped her cheek. Slowly, she looked up only to have her heart somersault through her veins at the sight of a sleeping Kazekage. Her eyes crawled away from his closed eyes, to his sharp, straight nose, down to his delectable lips before it slipped down his neck before roaming the accented crevices of his torso; muscles stripped the fat off the nineteen-year-old Kage and his perfection was all the more emphasized with an ideal tan that suited him well.

An audible swallow drowned her back to reality and nearly fainted at the sight of how the blanket graciously hung too low on his hips, gently masking his... _strong_... nudity.

She had never slept next to a naked man before... let alone a _Kage_! A foreign warm pool roiled in the reservoir of raw, untampered needs. Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes trailed off from his body to hers. If she woke up next to a naked man, there had to be a reason why. That thought immediately broke off when she found herself equally bare, along with the fact that her fleshy mistress was nuzzling against his right hip; this obliterated the dam that held her arousal at bay—

"Sakura?" came that very voice

Immediately stripped off from her dangerous memory, her blood ran cold, stiffening her body. Sweating bullets, her reddened cheeks scorched her skin brashly, had they gone a degree higher, her head might simultaneously combust at any given moment.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Gaara with mild interest, an obvious adjustment in his tone

Sparing no time to idly glance up at him, she began patting around the ground with the paper in hand. She was no expert in lying, but at times like these, she had nothing left to lose, "I... uh... dropped something..."

"What is it? I might be of help," offered the Kazekage

Sakura inwardly berated herself, now on all fours with hands randomly feeling around the bare marble floor, she screwed her eyes tight and bit her lower lip, trying her best to hide her face from him. Oh man was she in trouble now, she might as well say the truth—no, that was not an option!

"Thank you, but no thanks, I'm fine... I was just looking for my... uh... paper" she babbled before carrying out her blind search heading towards the staircase in a pathetic attempt to literally crawl away from his sight

Gaara folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, watching the kunoichi with a steely gaze. She had crawled two feet away from him, unconsciously granting him a full glorious view of her overly generous rump and perfectly toned thighs. Even if she was wearing black spandex shorts, he was fascinated by the way her medic skirt seemed to hike up higher, accentuating the firm roundness of her ass.

Then, she innocently looked over her shoulder, slightly wondering why he had fallen silent. There, she caught his eyes staring at some place she would never allow a hand to feel. Of course, with the situation falling under the category of desperation, her eyes fell to the floor as her cheeks flared a deeper shade of red out of helplessness.

As if noticing her awkwardness, Gaara also realized the betrayal of his eyes and effectively averted them. Smoothly reeling in the sense of comfort back into the empty corridor, he asked, "What does the paper look like?"

"Huh—Oh!" immediately remembering that lie he gave him, she hastily answered, "I was looking for my mission report"

The silence that draped Gaara for a fleeting moment ached to infinity in Sakura's opinion. Through his fathomless façade he asked, "first or second report?"

Sakura blinked, "Um... first...?"

Gaara swung his weight off the frame and sauntered smoothly towards her. She tensed during his approach, eyes glued to his while his focused on the path he forged next to her. Halting to her left, he squatted down. Sakura grew nervous, she never saw Gaara squat unless it was necessary during a battle.

Swallowing to moisten her dry throat, she watched him intently. Less than a foot away from her, his upperarms draped on his knees leaving his forearms dangling forth, his hands casting a shadow over her left one. With his eyes over to the lower left corner of his eyes, staring at something distant, he asked her with a voice just a little over a whisper, unintentionally granting him that deep raspy effect, which emphasized his _sexy_ Suna accent (as Ino had described).

"Haruno-san, are you diagnosed with premature alzheimer's disease?"

"What?" whispered Sakura with shock, inadvertently hissing, "My memory is perfectly fine, thank you"

Her breath hitched and locked away in her lungs, cowering from his intense green eyes that suddenly engaged with hers. That heated liquid brewing in her stomach, spilled past her control and rushed through her veins, sending shivers down her spines and releasing a shuddering wave of goosebumps.

"Sakura," he said, unwillingly making her melt, his breath caressed her distinct facial features, wiping away the uncomfortable heat she radiated, "are you looking for this...?"

With her eyes too busy drowning in his gaze, she missed the fact that his right hand had dipped low to press his index against something on the floor. She blinked her self-control back and noticed where he pointed. Pinned under a firm finger was a paper she held in her left hand. Her eyes widened when his finger pinpointed a phrase written in bold letters that said, _**Mission Report One**_.

Tangled in her own poorly devised web of lies, she still fought on, feebly salvaging with what's left of her dignity. "Th-there it is!" she grinned, feigning relief, and she didn't need her concience telling her that she sucked at acting, "you found it! Thank you! You have no idea how long I've been looking for this!"

Gaara blinked slowly, "didn't you just snatch that from me a few minutes ago?"

With her grin forcefully plastered on her face she shot up to her feet, "Oh look at the time," she said glancing down at a bare wrist in the absence of a wristwatch she never had. "I'm running late for an appointment in the Hospital!" awkward laughter accompanied this lie, overkilling her pathetic excuses that screamed the obvious to Gaara's careful gaze

"You finished your duties yesterday," he pointed out monotonously

"Don't be ridiculous!" laughed Sakura, eyes arching along her glassy smile for the sake of not looking at him in the eye, "I have to attend to a... a hypothermic man in the emergency room—"

"It is rare for such to occur in these places" deadpanned Gaara, "the temperature is too hot for one to have hypothermia"

An icy draft blew in, another word and Sakura would have to be forced to draw out the truth from her sealed lips. On the verge of such desperate situation, she kept still. Standing in front of a squatting Kage is one of the weirdest situations she can ever encounter. Well, she can always lie that the man locked himself in his freezer in a desperate attempt to escape the heat...

"Sakura, have you seen my—"

"Report from the hospital? Of course! You took care of the hypothermic guy, right?" beamed Sakura, turning her back to Gaara as she ran towards Temari.

With her right brow dramatically rising high enough, she glanced at Gaara as she spoke carefully "Uh...no... Actually, I was wondering if you've seen my fan—"

Sakura stiffened before throwing a hand to her own mouth to muffle her awkwardly shrill laughter while glancing over her shoulder. She spun quickly to Temari when she caught Gaara's eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, you don't have to be too shy to ask for my help in the hospital! Come with me, I know where it is" Sakura had long dragged Temari back to the staircase, leaving the befuddled blonde helplessly stare over Sakura's head where her brother was as an inquisitive look spoke out her confusion before disappearing out of sight, and down to the stairs.

Gaara blinked once more before smoothly rising to his feet. Eyes never left the staircase as he listened to the hurried shuffle of feet and the voices of the two kunoichis

"What's going on?" echoed Temari's voice

"Shut up and follow me," hissed Sakura, her whisper floating reaching his ears

"Temari was never interested in the medical field," he said to himself before adding in a mental note, _The girl knows something_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Suna's Medical Hospital  
0903**

"Let go of me!" Shrieked Temari, who successfully tugged her wrist out of Sakura's grip, "would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, what are you talking about?" babbled Sakura, she was quite the active liar today. Desperately trying to lose the blonde in the hospital by randomly taking the different turns of the corridors, it would have been much easier if the hospital was in chaos. Apparantly, Sakura can only go as far as wishing it.

"You're a bad liar, Sakura. I know something's up," said Temari, easily catching up to the small kunoichi

"What do you mean something's up?" asked Sakura whipping her head left and right, debating which corridor to take, before diving towards the crowded right.

Temari easily slid past the medic-nins and dodged the moving gurney while she explained, "Gaara never squats before anyone else unless its necessary during battle"

"I know—" but it was too late to swallow the words back. Refraining from slapping her hands to her mouth, she entered a random surgery room in use. She froze the moment she stepped in the dark room; a gurney sat in the middle, lying exposed to a lone lamp solely focusing on that one area of the room, occupied by a slumbering patient surrounded by six medics, lead, assistants, and novices.

The lead medic stood perpendicular to the patient's right hip, hands hovering over the exposed stomach. Assistants stood in front of him, one of them clutching a clipboard, while the other held a sponge ready to dab the lead's sweating forehead. Virtual silence settled in, sans the monotonous beeps from the monitor keeping track of their patient's pulse.

"What is it, Haruno-san?" asked the lead Medic. Gender, concealed by aprons, masks and hairnets, could not be defined. But according to his voice, it was a male.

"Uh..." began the girl, she drew in another deep breath, and decided to tell the truth, "I'm feeling overly generous today" now that felt better, "so I was wondering if you need an extra hand"

Another second flitted by with the banner of hush before the lead answered, "we're fine thank you," with that the activity in the room resumed

Blinking in utter shock, she scoffed, "ridiculous, who wouldn't want _my_ help?" seethed Sakura.

"Suki, give me another basin full of water," responded the leader

"Hai, Mitsuru-san" responded the female novice, named Suki, fumbling over an empty, metal basin to the sink.

Coolly regaining her façade, Sakura shamelessly strode over to _Mitsuru's_ side and blatantly peered over his shoulder. As expected, no one paid her any of their attention. She watched his chakra envelop his hands, concentrating on the exposed stomach, from the texture of the patient's skin, it was a male; it was only from this angle she realized the severe condition of his patient. A deep gash ran from the navel diagonally to his right rib cage, though the bleeding had stopped, she watched his hand trying to repair the torn skin. His innards twitched in melodramatic movements, functioning in their own accord. Sakura had seen worse, and knew that _Mitsuru_ is doing it all on an amateur-ish level.

"What's the status here, _doc_?" she asked with the words fluidly rolling off her tongue. From that tone alone, he sensed that she noticed something

"Doesn't the Kazekage need you around, or something?" he asked, "sponge"

"Hai, Mitsuru-san," and the assistant obliged

"Where's that basin?" he asked

"Here, Mitsuru-san"

"What are you planning?" asked Sakura, rather incredulous, yanking the basin from the girl's grip

"What are you doing, Haruno-san? Such jerky actions are prohibited in the surgery room. I'm removing a kidney due to failure—"

"I've seen more dead kidneys and revived them in my time of training," said Sakura with a smug overtone

"With all due respect, Haruno-san, this is no ordinary failure." Began Mitsuru, his hands never left the patient's presence, "there was a foreign poison detected in his body that threatens to overwhelm his system. I've been running tests and gave him an antidote from your list, but nothing had improved. He just gets worse until he dies. Now here's the dangerous part, when the body is virtually dead, the poison escapes from his last breath and contaminates the air."

Sakura's brows knitted in slight worry

"He's a potential time bomb—"

"Where was he found?" queried Sakura, the tone of professionalism taking over her body

"On no man's land between Fire Country and Lightning Country" answered Mitsuru

"Is this your shinobi?" asked Sakura

"Yes—"

"Why did they send him to Konoha's hospital, Tsunade's there, she can easily heal him" the question that Sakura asked came out with the guise of a statement.

Mitsuru tore his gaze from the kunoichi only to focus once more on his work, "Suki, the basin?"

This time it was silent. That alone gave Sakura the enough explanation she needed to know.

"The reason why they sent him here is because I am here," breathed the pinkette, eyes staring through the Lead Medic's head. Snapping back into focus, "didn't I tell you lot that if uncontrollable situations arise, you are obliged to call me?"

Mitsuru sighed, "I assumed you were busy, and I volunteered to take over"

"And now the man's life is minutes away from your care?" came another statement masked question. Without further ado, Sakura began setting her hands over the patient's stomach, channeling her chakra. In the shinobi medic field, it is direly understood that it was a take over that couldn't be backed down on, unless they damaged each other's control system for a split second that might lead to permanence or sudden malaise.

Carefully Sakura began flowing chakra into the wound while Mitsuru withdrew his.

"What's his status?" asked Sakura

"Blood pressure settling on hundred seventy two bpm. Suffering from unknown poison, current attempt to extract kidneys—"

"Both?" cringed Sakura, sympathetisizing the patient's loss, "is that even biologically possible?"

"No..." mumbled Mitsuru, in obvious defeat

Sakura didn't have time to explain that it was a rhetoric question and was well aware of the different humor that fluttered about in Suna. The moment Mitsuru completely withdrew his chakra, Sakura surged hers in deeply within the patient's system. The patient simultaneously convulsed in pain

"Hold him down," grunted Sakura. She began swathing his kidneys with chakra, sensing the small particles that stuck to its surface, realizing that she needed to make a careful incision with pure chakra and withdraw the poison. With a pathetic smile creeping Sakura's lips, she said, "I'll be needing that water basin after all,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara spent no time confining himself within the walls of his office. Though it was strongly opposed to leave his desk unattended, the fate of the war lies in his decision. Discarding the Kage robes, his attempt to reach the hospital unnoticed failed miserably. Garbed in casual wear and his gourd he stood out fairly well in crowds, like the way Sakura did with her pink hair.

Nonetheless, not everything can be avoided. Luckily, no fangirl was foolish enough to throw herself at their respected Kazekage and reached the hospital with relevant ease, save for the drooling facades and the intense ogling. The moment he entered the doors, he was greeted by his sister who happened to be on her way out

"Have you seen Sakura?" asked Gaara

Temari immediately furrowed her brows before a coy smirk danced on her lips. She leaned closer with a suspicious glint in her eye, with a hand on her hip, while the other held out a finger she wagged it at her brother and crooned, "did something happen between you two?"

"Don't be ridiculous," deadpanned Gaara, "have you seen her?"

"Oh?" she drew back and folded her arms across her chest, a devious grin revealed her girly amusement, "then why are you looking for her?"

Gaara subtly rolled his eyes and surrendered scanning the virtually empty foyer of the hospital before gazing back at his sister, "I have something to ask her"

"Is it dinner?" queried Temari with a malicious grin. However, her brother no longer paid attention when something behind her caught his eye, smoothly folding his arms across his chest.

He knew he saw her, which explains the way she suddenly turned on her heel and quickly head back from the room she recently emerged from. He huffed out loud enough so that his voice resonated the whole floor, "Sakura"

Nonetheless, Sakura darted back in. Shoving past his sister, his long strides covered enough ground to get him to the room she recently entered. Entering a surgery room, he found her rattling a locked door open on the opposite wall. Once more, his eyes focused on her attempts with mild amusement

"Why don't you just knock it down with your monstrous strength?" he asked

Visibly, the girl froze... she obviously knows something

"Sakura," he began, "from what I've read from your report, you escorted me to the Karaoke and allowed me to waste myself with Sake when you knew I had a meeting a few minutes later"

She mumbled something quite audibly

"I'm sorry?"

With a sigh, Sakura turned to face him with her head hung low, "I tried to calm you down... but made it only worse"

Gaara granted the fleeting moment of silence to drift in before he spoke, "I was already calm..."

"How would I know, you always wear that unreadable face..." she mumbled, clenching his fists while her fringe casted a shadow over her face in the darkness. Gaara reached out for the switch and smoothly turned the lights on before resuming his cross-armed pose

"You do understand the situation of the war, right, Sakura?"

The kunoichi merely nodded

"But you know, we can prevent it if you just tell me why I wasn't there in the meeting"

The kunoichi held still before shaking her head rather furiously

"Sakura... please be logical"

He watched her shake; every bone seemed to rattle in her body. He never intended to scare her, but he was just asking. No threats or blackmail here, it was all just a clean, straightforward question.

"I'd rather let the war happen," she grounded out

Gaara was silenced into shock, never expecting the girl to respond to him in such way. He knew the way the Hokage would praise her with a job well done... she can't possibly have done that on purpose

"Unless you answer me, I'll be forced to interrogate you harshly," warned Gaara. Sakura began brisk walking towards him and made an attempt to shove past him and exit through the door. But the moment her skin touched the fabric of his sleeves, a tight grip held her in place.

Gaara, now desperately wanting to know the reason, inadvertently bruised her upperarm and saw tears stain her cheeks as they smoothly tumbled from the corner of her eyes. She yanked her arm off his grip, and he let her be. He was, after all, in no position to harass the Hokage's prized kunoichi.

He expected her to just walk out on him... but she just stayed there. Body directed to him but face turned away. Slowly she gazed up at him in such a way that made him feel all the guilt in the world.

"You wanna know what happened?" she asked in such a low tone, "last night... you took my virginity"

Gaara's heart skipped a beat, an unusual reaction that he only experienced today. A malicious blush tainted his cheeks before the kunoichi stormed past him, though she had long left and he was now in the empty room staring at where she last stood, a gut wrenching grip knotted his innards.

He now understood why she refused to tell him in the first place. That also seemed to explain why he had that hardened texture and drops of blood on his sheets this morning, it happened to have been dried cum and the evidence of popping her cherry...

Now granted the truth and reason to his absence, would he really add that bit in? That he took Haruno Sakura's virginity?

Strangely enough, he might as well add in, _I was too busy losing my virginity_.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: And so yes, I made Gaara lose his virginity to an equally virgin Sakura. Lolz, the fun!**

**Okay...**

**Listen up guys, there will be a long pause on the twenty fifth of June, but I will assure you that I will try my best to cope up with this story. Just flying to another country to prepare for college. Thank you to readers and reviewers!**


	3. And The Unexpected

**A/N: And yes, I've renamed all titles**

**Chapter Three: **_And The Unexpected_

**Start**

Sakura had to be one of the most versatile shinobis when it came to sending her off to missions. She was physically strong, had an exceptional stamina to both physical and chakra means and was a medic nin. Recently a jounin, she had been climbing up the stairs of success for the past few weeks and was very much honored to be granted such important mission.

And according to her reports, she might as well write a novel of her career that was sure to inspire any ninjas-to-be. Virtually the right hand of the new Hokage, Naruto, he had sent her off to the most extreme terrains from Kumogakure's majestic mountain ranges to Yukigakure's harsh arctic outcrop and effortlessly finished her missions with ease... but they all had one thing in common, these missions never breached Sakura's twenty degree Celsius rule. This leaves Suna out of the list... but of course, she never told anyone.

There, a veil of tranquil mystery hovers over Suna, lulling anyone to a serene state of mind. Lying in the midst of a scorching desert that constantly radiates calescent afternoons, villagers had their own unique schedules that shied away from the searing wrath of the sun.

Though Suna may exude a small town's charm, it was virtually a ghost town by the time it hit midday and once bustling streets remained vacant until the sun was setting down into the far horizon of the Wind Country.

In the morning, a sweet zephyr would come fleeting in to scan the suffocating heat of Suna's vacillating temperature, preparing her visitors for the calescent day as the sun climbs its way to the peak of its throne. With full eight hours of the sun's streaming rays in the absence of humidity, a majority of the villagers hides under air conditioned roofs—if not nocturnal—in their desperate attempts to avoid the incinerating peak of the day.

Unfortunately for Sakura, she wasn't a morning person, nor was she used to the extreme contrasting temperatures of both night and day and she was brutally meticulous when it came to mission reports.

Lying flat on her tummy in bed, she lazily propped her left cheek on her forearm while her other hand was busy twirling a pen in hand. She eyed her habit as the pen moved in a spherical blur, taking her mind off the empty piece of paper firmly pressed under her chin. She finished her second mission report and was attempting to redraft it all since two hours ago. With the hospital under control and the Kazekage busy in his office, she remained in her room until she decided to go out or she was needed.

She groaned and rolled on to her back, dropping her pen to chafe her face with both hands. Her left forearm pressed against her forehead as she stared at the ceiling listlessly; beige, like the rest of the room leaving wooden, brown furniture to add in the touch of simple elegance. The room had fallen so silent that the unobtrusive wall clock above the bathroom door echoed its process of ticking time away.

Rolling off of bed, she hobbled her way to the double-paned windows right across the room, sparingly allowing the harsh light flood the room in the absence of the dreadful heat. Groggy from lying in bed all day, lethargy had seeped in to her bones and she loathed the lax movement of her body.

She had never felt so disgusted by her sluggish movements, but with Suna's eerie, calm atmosphere, it was lamentably unavoidable. Garbed in a white tank top and underwear for sleepwear, she tottered her way to the bathroom, scavenging a bathrobe before carrying out her daily routine. Conveniently, there was another clock, displaying time in broad numbers for its hands to point, as she reached out for a complimentary toiletry set, she took in the mental note that it was roughly half-past one.

Smearing toothpaste on the dull toothbrush she scrubbed her teeth away, she began planning her itinerary to prove her worth in this mission. After all, it was no vacation, and even if it was, she would be looking forward to sandy _beaches_ not sandy _wastelands_. Strolling back in the room to retrieve her face wash from her pack—sitting haphazardly on an armchair adjacent to the front door—while brushing her teeth might have not been a good idea today.

The moment she turned towards the bathroom, she gasped only to vehemently sputter the tooth paste that clogged her trachea. The sight that caught her intention was, indeed, that shocking. Standing stoically in the middle of her room was the Kazekage.

By the time she resumed stability, she bit down her toothbrush and tightly wrapped the loose robe around her body, folding her arms to keep them in place. Her eyes fell to the floor as she asked through a mouthful, "What are you doing here?"

Having gone through a situation that went beyond anything but work, Sakura had long dropped all formalities along with respect and awareness of status.

Gaara remained unfazed. His arms remained folded, his posture remained straight, and his gaze, unbreakable.

Avoiding eye contact, she moved to the door and opened it, gesturing him to leave.

Silence entered the room, until he spoke, "We need to talk"

Sakura didn't move, hell bent on kicking him out. She dug her toes under the woolly carpet due to the rising tension. She had no interest in talking to him concerning anything but work. Unfortunately, her personal life and career ingeniously have meshed together into one messy blob of shame.

She knew about the apology letter Gaara was expected to write, she knew what can possibly be written down in that letter he wrote... she knew that either way, her actions had endangered both this village and hers.

"There's nothing to talk about," deadpanned Sakura, slightly proud that her monotony seemed to slightly match hers, with only her toes giving away exactly what she felt.

"This is a serious matter, Haruno" he remarked with a stronger monotonous tone that perfectly gripped on the line of a somber mood.

It took an infinite matter of seconds before she relieved a weary sigh of defeat. Slamming the door shut, and glaring at him as she dove into the bathroom, she slammed the door shut. Pacing around the small room with bare feet only added to Sakura's exasperation. Splashing water to her face, she rubbed it dry with a coarse towel before re entering the room.

She walked over to the armchair next to the door and sat rigidly with both limbs crossed.

"I want to understand why you did that," he began

Once again, she glared at him. Having nothing left to say but to further harm her reputation, she rolled her eyes in irritation. Grumbling out, "just go ahead and blame me, there's nothing honorable left in my name"

Gaara's fixed eyes, raked over her features, slightly curious with what that robe hid underneath. Once again betrayed by his own thoughts, he clawed his way out and answered smoothly, "When I put your name in that letter, Iwagakure will need appeasement"

Shooting him a dreadfully uncooperative glare, she asked, "if that's what it takes to prevent their alliance pact with Kumogakure, then wouldn't it just be much better to get it over with?"

"And if I do that, Konoha will turn against Suna" explained Gaara with an impassive tone

Befuddled, Sakura's brows had long knitted by the time she responded, "what's that supposed to mean,"

"Simple apologies does not satiate Iwa's disappointment," explained Gaara, "they look forward to retribution"

Sakura swallowed, "meaning...?"

Gaara blinked at her, fairly surprised by her lack of knowledge and awareness with the opposing countries. Nonetheless, he decided to answer her, "meaning your head will be presented to them in a box, for being my reason of absence"

Anger, shame and hurt drained her face as she blanched brilliantly before him. His words, being so frank and honest left Sakura drowning in the ominous realization of the complex situation she had thrown herself into.

His eyes fluidly turned to the door the moment he averted them away from Sakura. Before exiting her room, he placed a hand on her shoulder and noticed the way she seemed to shudder and react animatedly to his touch. It wasn't the reaction of fear, rather, it was something else that ran along the line of pleasant surprise.

"That is why we need to talk," he said before departing.

Unconsciously dressing herself to her usual wear, she robotically marched her way to his tower. Heat radiated from every angle of the village, and promised no escape from it unless she retreated to the cool interior of the adobe buildings. Outside their walls, she nearly melted the moment she stepped into the oven; fresh from shower, her wet locks had dried to brusque, frizzy strands and easily replaced her cool skin with a layer of sheen moist. Heat seeped through the material of her sandals with each step, charring the soles of her feet.

The harsh sunlight beating down on the village, extracted colors from anything solid to glow in the sun's wake; leaving Sunagakure in some sort of a golden state. Sakura on the other hand was the epitome of exotic. Her red clothing and pink hair glowed so strongly out from their state, that if one saw her standing next to a plain white wall, colors would stick to it leaving her in a white outline.

Nonetheless, she survived the fifteen-minute walk turned thirty by the time she stumbled into the entrance of the Kazekage tower. The air curtain hovering above entrance doors, blasted cool air the moment she stepped in, immediately eliminating any sort of heat she continuously radiated after the sun smothered her in its presence.

Hobbling her way to the lounge, she dragged her feet across the marble floor and plopped selfishly on the comfortable leather-bound sofa. Arms draped on its frame as she tilted her head back, legs dangled haphazardly on the seat's edge as she closed her eyes, relishing the pleasant cool air that settled into her skin.

"Sakura," came a female's voice, leaving her sighing in contempt in her short-lived rest. Lolling her head up, she lazily looked up at Temari with a grin plastered on her face and hands proudly resting on her hips. Judging by the fan fastened to her back, she seemed happy now that she found it, "Gaara's been expecting you,"

"I know," rasped Sakura, blushing as her words ploughed their way through her dry throat

Temari hummed a smug smirk to further emphasize her playful insult, "you belong to the eastern side of the world, girls like you don't last too long here."

Sakura, who would naturally object to any insults with retaliating them, gave up and vigorously nodded with such exaggeration, "_I know_!" she moaned before coughing out into the dryness of her throat

With a sigh, Temari yanked the girl to her feet and dragged her to the end of the corridor where a water dispenser sat solitary next to the staircase, "here, have a drink..."

But before the blonde can long offer her such necessity, Sakura dove under its faucet and let the cool water run down her mouth, ignoring the small rivulets that escaped the corners of her mouth and trickled down to her shirt.

"You know, we have paper cups over there..." once again words trailed off when the blonde was stunned by what the pinkette did next. She tilted her head down so that it began running through her head, cooling her frizzy hair and nape. After a minute had gone by, she slowly rose to her feet and faced Temari with a contented smile broadly framing her visage.

Sakura's pallor had long been washed off in the contact of water and her energy had also been rejuvenated, sparing no time she darted up the stairs with quick feet, leaving Temari gaping in amusement in her wake.

By the time she reached the top floor of the tower, which was the tenth, Sakura walked down the corridor that led to only one room in the floor. Bravely entering his office, the deep green eyes penetrating hers was easily dismissed as she nonchalantly strode up to him. Bouncily halting before his desk, she clasped her hands from behind and gazed at him as if she wasn't bothered by anything at all.

Gaara mentally took note of this and dared to speak, "you belong to the eastern side of the world, girls like you don't last too long here"

Expecting her to snap and throw a cold gaze at him, he was proven wrong when she smiled and replied with a chipper, "I know"

Slightly aware with what just happened, Gaara bore studious eyes on hers before moving on to ask, "Are you well?"

"Yes, yes," breathed Sakura quite impatiently before adding, "now what is it do you want to talk about?"

"How the letter will be written," began Gaara, words monotonously escaping his lips without a beat

"What do you propose?" queried Sakura

He stared at her unnervingly for a good amount of time before moving on to speak, "we forge a reason,"

The astonished visage he saw in her room emerged once more in his office. Them widened eyes, parted lips and blanched skin... all there, missing out nothing. He already anticipated her following reactions and his expectations were perfectly met.

"What?!" gasped Sakura, as predicted.

"What are you gonna say?" she asked, as predicted

"Aren't you uncomfortable with lying to them?" came the next question, as predicted

"What will happen if they know the truth" and there was the answer he long prepared for

With an imperturbable façade set on his features, he blinked at her before answering with ease "They won't"

"But you don't usually lie," she pointed out, with a finger erected from a raised fist

"Exactly"

Sakura dropped her anxious demeanor to turn her back on him with an exasperated gasp; hand planted on hip with the other rubbed her face down. She muttered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

As usual, he also saw this coming.

"And what do you plan to tell them?" she asked, with her back still turned to him

"Whatever we plan to say," explained Gaara,

Sakura hung her head low after relieving a devastating scoff, with both hands planted on her hips, she sighed, "I can't believe this"

"Sakura," he called, slightly growing aggravated by her pessimism, "you're gonna have to trust me on this,"

With a weary sigh, she slowly turned to face him and answered, "I know"

Apparently, that was something he didn't expect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nightfall when Sakura staggered back to bed, though the trip home was less deadly than the trip to the Kazekage Tower, she was tired all the same. Too exhausted to wash up, she simply stripped down to her under garments before sliding under the blankets.

She sighed while cuddling a pillow to her chest, retrieving something from the pocket of her bra; she held a silver ring in between two fingers. It was a simple, yet fine material indeed. Moonlight that poured into her room glinted against the surface of the small object in hand.

Now that she was bound to trust him, she wondered if she should reveal the deepest secret he never knew. She tucked it away in its secret place before a small smile escaped her lips, "he doesn't have to know everything"

But the small word of _yet_ was just itching to be added in that statement.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Lolz, can you figure out what that little mystery means?!**

**Wow! I never expected to pop this one out! Lolz, so here will be the last chapter before the official start of the long pause... which will be on the twenty fifth of June!**


End file.
